Harry Potter and the Mysterious One
by luv-Rach
Summary: First fanfic. A new student called Rowelga has been sent by Voldemort to lure Harry towards Voldemort. What happens when Rowela makes friends with Harry and Cho they are girlfriend boyfriend. Rowelga will take one of Harry's most missed things.
1. Mysterious One

First Chapter

Mysterious One

"Come here Mysterious One" said a cold slightly high pitched voice.

"Yes...father." answered a tall brunette haired girl. Her stunning amber coloured eyes almost shone in the darkness. She was atleast almost 5'8. Her silky dark hair flowing all the way down her back and ended just before her waist with a slight curl.

" I have your first task for you..a very important one which will help me get to the wretched boy.." the cold voice hissed.

"But do I not have to past the test like the other death eaters?" questioned the girl. "I mean it wouldn't be fair if I..." she stopped mid sentence and thought. "Oh never mind.."

"If you have stopped babbling I shall continue.."snapped the voice " Your task is to go to hogwarts.. you shall find anyway possible to get Harry Potter to me, Rowelga. Anyway possible...you choose your way of transporting him to me anyway... you think for your self." instrusted the voice.

"Certainly. This will be easy." smirked Rowelga. Suddenly the door burst open and a man in a dark cloak and a skeletel mask ran in and gasped "Lord Voldemort the ministry is down here. I ..I think they know we are here."

"Very well then. You will take Rowelga to platform nine and 3/4 and make sure she gets to the Hogwarts express on time. I don't want to have to wait another year as this is the best plan I have come up with yet." said Lord Voldemort.

!#$&()!#$())(&$#!#$&&(())((&&$#!#$&((())(&$#!$&((&$#!#$&!#$&()!#&()!#$&())!#$

Harry had just woken up from his deep slumber and for the first time ever had no nightmares or more like visions. Infact he had one of the best dreams yet of him flying across the sky upon his broom flying for England in the world cup. Though the world cup had been almost 2 years ago he couldn't forget the tiem where he say Krum fly so gracefully and swiftfully across the sky and the chasers as they passed the quaffle so fast it could have been faster then a gun shot.

"HARRY! COME DOWN HERE AND COOK YOUR OWN BREAKFAST YOU LAZY BOY! ALWAYS UP THERE IN YOUR ROOM! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM DOING THE DISHES? AND YOU CAN'T EXPECT YOUR AUNT TO COOK BREAKFAST FOR YOU EVERYDAY! SHE HAS OTHER THINGS TO ATTEND TO!" yelled his dreadful Uncle Vernon.

Harry thought for awhile and all he could think of on what Petunia his aunt did all day was read awful magaznies full of gossip and such and she always always foudn a reason to insult a celebrities clothes. Another thing she did all day was scowl at passer bys who look as scruffy as a dog or neighbours with disgraceful gardens.

"HARRY! LAST WARNING AND IM GOING UP THERE!" yelled out Uncle Veronon one last time.

Harry quickly ran down the stairs and looked what was in the fridge.. egg and..jam left only...how was he supposed survive and other 3 hours with only an egg to fill him up. He looked over at Dudleys plate. Harry suspected that Petunia had given most of thr contents of the food to Dudley leaving nothing bu an egg for harry. He sighed and took it out but then he remembered he had plenty of cake from his friends, Ron and Hermione, hagrid, Sirious (just say he didn't die ok?) and his other friend Cho. Harry chucked the egg towards Dudley who unexpectedly caught it and Harry ran for his room to the rescue of the cakes. Then he noticed that Pigwigeon was fluttering around madly with a large parchment clutched between his foot (claws?) Harry snatched it and started reading.

Dear Harry

Hi its me Ron. Hope you got your cake. I didn't think Pigwigeon could actually manage the weight of the cake seeing him being only the size of a fist. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that Fred and George are picking you up with their car. They managed a car from their earnign from their joke shop. They were a huge success. Nearly put Zonko's out of business.Haha. They'll pick you up at approxiamtely 1 hour after you get this. Though I'm not too sure if Pig can actually be fast enough.

From ,Ron

BANG!

Harry jumped and dropped his letter he wondered if that could have been Fred ang George. and indeed it was as the dursley's started screaming their heads off and the sight of the red headed twins. They had quickly said hi before running up to harry's room without introducing them selves to the dursleys.

"Hey harry!" greeted Fred "We've come to get your stuff and getcha outta here as Ron's letter might have said."

At the sight of Pigwigeon twittering around like a child on red cordial (meaning a kid on high) "I guess Pig was late then ey?" he asked

"Yeah guess so" answered harry.

:Well we better get going shouldnt we?"shouted Fred.

Haryy grabbed his trunk and Hedwigs cage and started out the door and realised Pigwigeon was still fluttering around like an idiot and decided the Dursleys wouldn't want him in their for the rest of the year so grabbed him in his fist which made Pigwigeon start squriming and ran downstairs with Fred and George. Without a word to the Dursley's Harry ran and jumped into the car and he pressed the invisiblitly cloak button so Fred could fly the car instead.

Sorry lots of babbling in this story this is my first and I'm just basically doing this for fun. Please if you review don't mention the babbling. I know that already. I just couldn't think of anything to say to make a decent size chapter :(  
Anyway hopefully hopefully HOPEFULLY you'll enjoy it..


	2. Events at Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 - Events at Diagona Alley

Harry received planty of hugs as he entered the Weasley's house, The burrow. "Hey Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as she hugged Harry. As soon as everyone settled Ron and Hermione was consumed in conversation with each other about what happened during the holidays. "The Daily Prophet! You know what they said? They..They said that you-know-who was at this town not too far from Hogwarts! Read this short article! I think its short because they didn't want to alarm people. I guess smaller articles are often ignored then."

You-Know-Who's whereabouts

You know who is thought to be at a small town in Lollica (made that up) not too far from the pristegious school, Hogwarts. The ministry was in that particular town in Lollica only a couple of hours before. Apprently You know Who escaped. Once again the ministry has failed. Will the ministries down fall be the rest of the wizrding worlds downfall?

The article was situated on the 15th page in a very small corner where a lot of people would have missed this. Harry looked up at Hermione and then Ron. "Do..do you think Voldemort is trying to get closer to you Harry? By ..by hiding out in a closer area its easy for him to strike! But with Dumbledore that would be impossible but..but maybe he will get you while at a Hogsmeade trip!" panicked Hermione.

"Calm down Hermione he won't get me anytime soon. Don't worry I'll keep a look out." Harry said quickly after seeing Hermione's "really" expression.

"You know its kinda lucky that my mum hasn'y seen this article yet hey? She will be all over you and crying. Scary." said Ron making an attempt to break the ice.

"yeah.." was all Harry could muster.

It was atlast the 2nd last day before Hogwarts and harry had been enjoying his time really well considering what Hermione had said only 1 week ago. "OK everyone! Dressed to go to Diagon Alley? Come on quickly! Don't have all day!" Harry guessed that he was going by floo powder to get his things as the Weasley's showed no other way to get to Diagon Alley. He was correct as everyone was heading towards the fire place and he saw Hermione already floo powdering herself to Diagon Alley. Next was Harry's turn and he hoped this time he won't go to some other weird place like last time. Fortunately he didn't he arrived at Diagon Alley next to Hermione who was waiting patiently for everyone to arrive. Harry was looking around at all the stalls when the quidditch stall caught his eye. At the shop front everyone was looking at one object a new broom. It was the Rushing Star the latest broom that went 100km per hour (is that faster then Fire bolt?) had excellent turning skills. It was made out of the finest willow tree in the country and was polished with the best broom polish. The price tag was 760 galleons. Harry couldn't afford that it would wipe out about a quarter of his bank account. Gloomily he walked back to where Hermione was standing.

A couple of feet away. Rowelga was spying on Harry to see what would lure him towards her father.. Voldemort. Rowelga grinned slyly and decided she'll wait until christmas to get Harry his Chirtmas present which is bound to get harry's trust. She turned around and banged right into a white blonde male. He was about the same height as her but taller. "Never seen you before. new to Hogwarts I bet. She probably one of the poor ones judging from her clothes." smirked the blonde person. Rowelga did give the impression she was poor because she was wearing worn out baggy pants and a blouse the was torn on the sleeve. Infact she wasn't poor at all. She actually had quite a bit of galleons in her bank account, 50 000 galeeons. "No actually I'm not." she said dissapointing the blonde guy who hoped she was at least a little bit afaid. "Whats you name? " she continued.

" Draco Malfoy and you better remember that ." answered Draco.

"Great,"said Rowelga who thought his name sounded familiar... some one who was a death eater was named ...something Malfoy..Thats it Lucious Malfoy she thought.

"Well you better prepare for your worst nightmare then" Draco smirked and as he walked on her shouldered Rowelga on her arm painfully. "Ow!" she gasped. Harry and Hermione seeing this scene rushed over to her and asked what just happened "Oh! Nothing he was just telling me that his name was Draco and all that and I'm guessing he's one of those people who judge by the persons appearence ?" asked Rowelga secretly grinning inside her head about how Draco helped her get Harry come to her instead of she doing the task.

"Yeah he is always has been." scowled Hermione at the dissappearing figure of Draco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. Yes this is my second chapter up already. I've been working on this for quite some time but for some reason I couldn't upload my story until now. Hope you enjoy this other chapter.


	3. Back To Hogwarts

By the Way- This time is set in their 7th year.. but all this stuff doesn't go according ro what the book says meaning. Dumbledore is not dead. etc. by the way sorry but i moved cho back into harry's grade :(

Chapter 3- Back to Hogwarts.

The three companions plus 2 more people who were Rowelga and Neville sat down in the carraige waiting for it to start travelling. "So..Rowelga where are you from?" asked Hermione

"Er..." Rowelga panicked as she never actually knew where she was from "I was born here." decied Rowelga

"I see." Hermione said suspiciously. The next 20 min was full of silence. Then Neville decided to break the ice and said."Hey I wonder who's our Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher?"

"Dunno... Prof.Lupin maybe? Again..?" answered Ron.

"I don't think so Ron. I mean why would he come back you know he's a.." she quickly glanced at Rowelga but she merely just turned away." the parents of Hogwarts will give him lots of trouble.. again." Hermione said.

"Yeah but.." was all Ron could say to defend his statement.

"I don't think he'll have trouble. He's perfectly fine. Its just that he's a werewolf thats all. He's a grown man he knows how to handle it most werewolves do unless they like those crazy Voldemort followers who attack whenever they turn into werewolves. Or whenever Voldemort tells them to. Voldemort told me that whenever he tells them to do something according to his plan he always has to threaten them all by doing the Cruciatus curse on one of them." babbled Rowelga.

"Wait what do you mean Voldemort told you?" asked Harry.

"Oh did I say that? No I mean my father told me that he seen it for himself. He was just wondering around in a forest for one of his night time strolls and he saw that happening. He was lucky the werewolf didn't smell him out because they were too scared." Rowelga quickly made up as she spoke.

" Oh right." Harry said. Harry distantly saw Hermione give her one of those "I don't believe you stares" while Rowelga turned away. Secretly Rowelga was blushing like mad for her mistake that she barely covered up. She breathed in and out which made Neville ask "Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine. Just nerves of coming to Hogwarts for the first time." Hermione gave her a even more severe stare of the "I don't believe you" Rowelga turned away as she saw that because she was sure she will burst out "STOP GIVING ME THAT STARE!" but she didn't. Suddenly the carraige made an abrupt stop which made everyone jump and bump heads with the person across them. Rowelga bumped into Harry, her lips nearly touching hers. Neville bumped right into Hermione's forehead and Ron as there was no one across him fell right out of his seat and his head fell into the chair across him. Rowelga quickly sat up and blushed a crimson red and Harry did the same too but didn't blush but just rubbed his head where he had bumped Rowelga. Neville felt dizzy. Hermione rubbed her sore forehead. And Ron. sat up again apparently with no harm done as the seat across him was quite cushiony.

Harry, Ron and Hermione pushed through to get seats in the great hall. They had lost Neville and Rowelga relunctantly has to go with the first years. You could easily see her as she was the only 5'8 girl amongst the little first years who were around about 4'9 or so. Harry and Ron and hermione kept on pushing along until they finally got through the crowd and found seats with Fred and George. Harry looked around for Cho his girlfriend. He found her sitting near the front of the Ravenclaw table chatting to her friends until she saw Harry and waved. Harry waved back with a big smile.

"So Harry you and Cho still the lover birds?" Fred cheerfully said as he put his arm around his shoulder.

"Harry and Cho Potter. I could get use to that!" George said imitating Fred.

Harry looked at Fred and George and took off their arms off his shoulder as they were annoying him quite a bit. Fred and George laughed and continued to chat with Lee Jordan. As everyone started to settle down the great hall's door swung open and in came the first years plu Rowelga who was walking slowly and looking downwards just in case she stood on anyones foot. Finally they came to a hault. Rowelga looked around and saw soem boys drooling over her pretty face perfect figure that most girls could only dream of having. Rowelga shivered and looked around for her new friends Ron and Harry and Neville. She wasn't quite sure about hermione as she kept on giving her those deathly stares whenever she nearly gave away her true identity as Voldemort's adopted daughter. Rowelga was already enjoying herself despite her small blunders.

"Snap out of it Rowelga! Your here to complete a task for your father not to have fun!" Rowelga thought to herself.

Professor McGonagall finally arrived through the great halls door clutching a old magical hat but its rim. The first years wondered who would possibly want to own a hat like that but jumped when the hat spoke. The hat sang his yearly song and down after he finished Prof. McGonallgal announced.

"We have our first new 7th year student. We shall be sorting her out first before the first years. Ravenclaw, Rowelga.!"

Prof.McGonallgal looked a bit surprised at her last name as she said it but she wasn't the only one the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Griffindors even the Slytherins were whispering to their neighbour.

"Ravenclaw? Is she a decendant of Rowena Ravenclaw?" asked Harry

"I think so.." mumbled Hermione.

The hat was placed on Rowelga's head and it muttered a couple of things before saying

"Your a hard one..nice, cunning, intelligent and brave. All the quailtys of our four houses. But alas as a decendant of Rowene Ravenclaw you shall be put into..RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws cheered loudly as the rest of the houses politely clapped. Rowelga found a seat next to a pretty chinese girl.

"Hello. My names Cho Chang. Nice to meet you."

Rowelga was pleased that she decided to seat next to someone as nice as this and cheerfully replied.

"Hey. Names Rowelga as you already know I guess."

Cho smiled and asked "You want to hang out with us? We don't mind more people. Do we?"

Her friends smiled genuinely and they said "Nope." and decided to ask Rowelga heaps of questions like Where are you from, Who are your parents? (she struggled to answer this but decided to tell half the truth. She didn't know who her parents were. With this answer everyone sympathetically said I'm so sorry.) , What was your previous school. etc. most of the questions she struggled to answer and was relieved when Cho said

"Maybe we should stop now. We really need to get back to our dorms."

All the girls listened and decided to finish off their dessert and leave. Cho decided to wait for Rowelga as she finished off her dessert as she could hardly eat any of it from all the talking she had to do.

"Sorry about them." Cho apologised to Rowelga as she got up."they usually like this. Once someone starts interogating everyone else starts."

"No problem I don't mind." liead Rowelga. Cho sensed this but decided not to so so but smiled.

"So have you met Harry yet? Harry Potter?" Cho asked.

"Yeah he's quite nice." asnwered Rowelga

Cho giggled and coninued "He's really nice. He can be funny. He even bought me a lot of presents. Its quite nice of him. He bought be this really beautiful ruby necklace and this silver bracelet. He also bought me a broom kit for christmas. Same as his."

Rowelga laughed and said "The way your talking about him and about all the presents he gave you I bet that you two are going out. Am I not correct?"

Cho blushed and answered "Yeah. I make things a little to obvious sometimes."

They contunued talking until they arrived at the Ravenclaws common room. And the interogation started again.Rowelga hastened to get to bed with Cho following behind her.

"Scary. Its like papparazzi. I mean I'm not like I'm anything special am I?" asked Rowelga.

"Yeah kinda scary. They probably just a bit hyped at having a Rowena ravenclaw descent in their school." laughed Cho.

Rowelga laughed as well. (laughs are contagious) She snuggled into her first bed for the first time in her life as she always had slept on the floor with a thick blanket as a mattress and a thin blanket that hse had to fold to make a pillow and she had to use her jackets to cover her up when it was cold. She was glad and happy to be in Hogwarts as they gave her luxuries she never had. She almost forgot about her task.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty 3rd chapter. Hope you liked! By the Way I DON'T own any of this. Sorry if you dis approve me of changing a few things but I need to do that to make things work. And as I said I'm not following about the things that are in the book. read top of story.


End file.
